Robotech: Battlecry
Robotech: Battlecry is a third-person shooter and flight video game developed by Vicious Cycle Software and published by TDK Mediactive. The game was the first to be successfully released for the franchise (a previous game, Robotech: Crystal Dreams, was cancelled near the end of production) and was published on several platforms (Nintendo Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox). The game's story is often considered to be secondary Canon by the fanbase and producers, although characters from the game have appeared in core continuity comics. Plot Chapter 1 (First Robotech War) Pre-Game sequence The game follows the exploits of ace pilot Jack Archer. After serving as a mercenary in the Global Civil War, Jack begins help on the reconstruction of the SDF-1. Roy Fokker, who remembers fighting both with and against Jack during the war, talks Jack into flying a Veritech for the RDF. Boobytrap The opening mission takes place during the first episode of the animated series, during the initial attack on Macross City by the Zentraedi (Macross Saga: "Boobytrap"). Jack Archer, a member of Wolf Squadron, fights alongside of Roy Fokker's Skull Squadron against enemy Fighter Pods in the sky over Macross Island. Jack is then tasked with defending a flight of Sea Sergeant helicopters before being ordered back down to Macross City. Countdown After defeating the enemy in the sky, Jack is ordered to "Drive the alien ground forces out of Macross City." Jack must fight through the winding streets of Macross City as squads of Zentraedi Battlepods rampage around him. Once he has cleared zone 209 of the enemy, Jack then moves to zone 214 to aid a small squad of Spartan Destroids against several waves of Battlepods. Bursting Point Bursting Point takes place several months after Countdown. When the SDF-1 initiated the Space Fold above Macross Island, Jack was caught at the edge of it and was severely wounded. Following many months in the hospital he was reassigned to Alaska Base. When the SDF-1 finally returns to Earth, Jack visits in order to attend Roy Fokker's funeral, but before he can leave, he is caught in the attack by the Zentraedi warlord Khyron on the SDF-1 (Macross Saga: "Bursting Point"). Rejoining his friend Izzy Randal and Wolf Squadron, Jack must dogfight in the sky over Toronto until the Omni-Directional Barrier System protecting the fortress overloads, forcing his Squadron to flee. Chapter 2 (Post-First Robotech War onwards) to be added Chapter 3 to be added Chapter 4 to be added Chapter 5 Zeraal's forces close in on Base-6. Archer leads the defense and duels with Kiyora, ultimately killing her. He then goes on offensive against the surviving attackers and goes into Zen City to find Zeraal. The Malcontent leader then executes a spacefold using a crashed Zentraedi Carrier and ends up near Saturn. The two duel, and then Archer wins. His damaged Veritech then floats away. Levels Chapter 1 # Boobytrap # Countdown # Bursting Point # Force of Arms Chapter 2 # Ambush Hills # Trouble in Graystone # Special Delivery # Destroids in Danger # Unwanted Guests # Dark Skies # Flood City # Knife's Edge Chapter 3 # Rebel Revenge # Sabotage # Call to Arms # Power Struggle # Cat Scan # Trial by Fire # Hostage Crisis # Daring Rescue # Party Crashers # Road to Ruin # Deadly Storm # Graveyard # Little Mesa # Enemy Within Chapter 4 # Goodbye Graystone # Narrow Escape # Burning Bridges # Double Agent # Hidden Agenda # Mutiny # Backlash # Lightning Strike # None Shall Pass # Vengeance # Cat and Mouse # Stormy Friendship # Defiance # Attrition Chapter 5 # Besieged # Showdown # No Escape # Warpath # Welcome to Zen City # To the Death Cast *Cam Clarke - Jack Archer * Rebecca Forstadt - Lynn Minmei / Izzy Randal * Melora Harte - Helena Chase * Steve Kramer - Skarrde * Melanie MacQueen - Lisa Hayes / Kiyora * Tony Oliver - Rick Hunter / Hiro Ishi * Dan Woren - Roy Fokker / Zeraal Crew Producers * Frank Agrama - executive producer * Tim Goodlett - senior producer * Alan Letz - executive producer * Vincent Bitetti - executive producer * Tommy Yune - producer * Steve Yun - co-producer * Mike Pearson - producer * Carlos Rodríguez - producer * Brian Ulinger - producer * Tom Bateman - associate producer Music * Barry Fasman * John O'Kennedy Art Direction * Eric Peterson Production Management * Marc Racine - director of production Art Department * Ben Cloward * Tad Irish * Matt Larson * Ben Lichius * Scot Loving * Sara Maher * Jeff Miller * Donovan M. Valdes * Chad Whitsell Sound Department * Roland Rizzo Other * Stephanie Ackerman - brand manager * Lee Baldwin - senior programmer * Allan Campbell - programmer * Adam Cogan -lead game designer * Josh Cole - programmer * Greg Coombe - programmer * Douglas Cox - senior programmer * Luke Hodorowicz - programmer * Ryan Kaminaga - senior tester * Donn Nauert - quality assurance director * John C. O'Neill - senior programmer * Leslee Pitschke - assistant product manager * Rick Raymer - game designer * Jeremy Rosenthal - production assistant * Reza Sadafi - lead tester (as Reza Safi) * Debra Shlens - senior marketing manager * Jonathan Sterman - programmer * Deirdre Toomey - programmer * Amilcar Ubiera - senior programmer Special Thanks * Ahmed Agrama * Eugene Code * Jeff Goodwin * Joanne Hoffman * Sandra Hofmann * Alan Letz * Martin Paravato * Adeline Petros * Amy Smith-Boylan * Shin Tanabe * Steve Yun * Tommy Yune Appearances Characters Main *Jack Archer *Izzy Randal *Hiro Ishi *Helena Chase Zentraedi *Zeraal *Skarrde *Khyron (seen briefly in cut scene) *Gorian *Kiyora Guest Characters *Lisa Hayes *Roy Fokker *Rick Hunter *Lynn Minmei Mecha RDF *VF-1 Valkyrie **VF-1D Valkyrie **VF-1A Valkyrie **VF-1J Valkyrie **VF-1S Valkyrie **VF-1R Valkyrie **Super Valkyrie **Armored Valkyrie (Multiplayer only) *Destroid **Destroid Defender **Destroid Spartan **Destroid Tomahawk **Destroid Phalanx **Destroid Monster * Sea Sergeant Zentraedi *Battlepod **Tactical Battlepod **Light Artillery Battlepod **Heavy Artillery Battlepod **Reconnaissance Battlepod *Fighter Pod *Officer Battlepod *Male Power Armor *Female Power Armor (available in multiplayer) *Cyclops Recon Pod Veritech Paint schemes *Jack *Izzy *Rick *Max *Miriya *Patriot *Wolf *Stealth *Skull One *Trainer *Generic Places *Base-6 *Wasteland/Zentraedi rebel territory * Macross Island * Outer-Earth-Orbit * Graystone * Ambush Hills * Flood City * Granite City *Zen City Release "Robotech: Battlecry" was released as both a stand-alone game version and a more expensive Collectors Edition. The latter came in a silver box with the game and included a packet of 3" X 5" cards of character concept art from the game drawn by Tommy Yune, a card depicting a Veritech fighter in action, a Battlecry t-shirt vacuum packed into a disc-shaped tin with card RDF logo on top, the game's soundtrack on CD, and a specially numbered Jack Archer dogtag. The player can unlock the multiplayer mode by completing objectives during the mission. Also, the game's bonus content is in the form of interviews with the voice actors, who were returning to the series for the first time since its release. Category:Video Games